


Any Way the Wind Blows

by acinnamonrollwithsomesin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied sexy times at the end, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, bc the thought of king Noctis getting frustrated at the piano is freaking adorable to me, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acinnamonrollwithsomesin/pseuds/acinnamonrollwithsomesin
Summary: Noctis comes to find playing a song he loves is much harder than he expected. But Ignis is there to help him every step of the way.(aka I watched Bohemian Rhapsody last night and got inspired)





	Any Way the Wind Blows

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

 

Noctis’ fingers danced along the piano keys to the rhythm of Ignis’ singing as his foot pressed gently on the pedal.

  
Ignis’ singing wasn’t the exact same style as Freddie’s was. It was a bit more gentle and operatic, less passionate and boisterous, along with being noticeably deeper. Noctis didn’t mind that. Ignis’ singing was still beautiful, and pleasant to listen to. He could easily listen to it all day if Ignis’ vocal cords had the strength to sing twenty-four hours straight.

 

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality._

 

Basically the same thing as before, but with a slight variation. At least, that’s what Noctis thought.

  
He waited for a split second to let Ignis’ “no” ring out, before continuing the song. He wanted to make this perfect. Exactly how the original song went.

The next part was where Noctis had a bit of trouble.

 

_Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see…_

 

Ignis’ singing grew to a gentle vibrato as he held out the ending. Noctis wondered in the back of his mind if Ignis had professional training. There’s no way he hasn’t with a voice that angelic.

Noctis fumbled at the timing of his left hand, but got the notes correct. His expression grew increasingly serious as his left hand jumped to the low G and progressed further downwards. It took him a moment to remember which sharp to play after that, but he got it after a bit of thinking.

  
Ignis couldn’t help smiling slightly at Noctis’ immense determination. That’s what happens when you’re a big fan of a well renowned artist.

  
Ignis couldn’t really blame him. Although Queen’s songs weren’t exactly his type of music, he couldn’t deny that they were very well written, and catchy to boot.

 

_I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy. Because I’m easy come, easy go. Little high, little low._

 

The half steps were the easiest part of the song to Noctis, and he played the notes with little difficulty as Ignis sang along to him. It was a good thing Ignis was singing the lead vocals, because that made playing the piano part significantly easier.

 

_Any way the wind blows doesn’t really matter to me..._

 

Noctis paused at the final chord, and became a little antsy. This was the part where things got extremely difficult. He felt a chill run to his fingertips as his body grew rigid, and prepared to play the next section.

He _had_ to get this part right.

 

_To me…_

 

Noctis awkwardly crossed his left hand over his right, and played the G octave, before slowly playing the F octave as his right hand played a lower F inbetween. His right hand was noticeably slower than the left in terms of timing, and he suddenly stopped in the middle of repeating this sequence. Taking his hands off the keys, he slumped over the piano and gave an exasperated groan, frustrated.

“Why did you stop, Noct?” Ignis asked gently, putting a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis let out a sigh before speaking.

“That crossing hands thing is too damn hard. Makes my hands feel kinda stiff. And I messed up the timing at that part, too.” Noctis pouted, looking down at his hands for a moment.

 

_He makes it look so easy… It’s pissing me off._

 

_How the hell does he do it…?_

 

“You know, you don’t _have_ to use that method if it’s too difficult. Besides, Freddie had years of experience playing the piano. You haven’t. It’s not like you’ll reach his level of expertise in a week. Practice takes time.” Ignis rubbed his hand on Noctis’ shoulder to comfort him.

  
“But that’s how he _always_ played it. Just doesn’t feel right playing it any other way, y’know what I mean?” Noctis rested his hand on his cheek, and his elbow hit the piano keys, playing a jumbled mess of notes.

  
“I suppose…” Ignis scratched at the back of his neck, somewhat confused. It was hard to understand a fan’s sometimes unnecessary devotion. Ignis wasn’t really a big fan of anything besides Ebony coffee and a few classical artists. Even then, the devotion wasn’t to Noctis’ level.

  
He noticed Noctis’ sour mood, and kneeled, slowly wrapping his arms around Noctis from behind.

 

“It’s alright, love. Your playing is good enough for me.” Ignis murmured quietly, and silence hung in the room. He buried his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck as Noctis smiled, his spirits lifted from Ignis’ loving gesture.

Ignis pressed a kiss to Noctis’ neck, before whispering sweetly into Noctis’ ear as he chuckled.

 

_“You’re the love of my life, after all.”_

 

Ignis’ hand trailed down to squeeze at Noctis’ crotch, palming him through his pants and making Noctis gasp.

“You’ve been practicing this song for over an hour, now. Why don’t you take a break, hm? I got an easy way to relieve the stress.” Ignis licked at Noctis’ neck, making him quiver.

 

That was what broke him.

 

  
Noctis quickly got up, and he and Ignis headed to their bedroom, hand in hand.

 

  
For now, the piano will have to wait...

 

  
_~Fin~_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooooo, it's me again. I always thought that Ignis and Noctis liked practicing piano together when they were young, and that persisted to when they got older. It also probably gave Noctis an excuse to practice songs from videogame soundtracks and other songs he likes on the piano.
> 
> It's nice to see Ignis and Noctis do simple things like practicing piano after all they’ve been through.
> 
> (Also, I've tried that crossing hand method on my piano earlier. It's actually real damn hard lol)
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are gladly appreciated!


End file.
